


She-Wolf

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Category: She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) - David Guetta ft. Sia (Music Video)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon the David Guetta music video for She-wolf.</p><p>A were-wolf running from the hunters who wish to kill her in a harsh world where she is unable to belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She-Wolf

She didn't know why the hunters were chasing her, three men on horseback armed with spears with several more following behind on foot wrapped up in thick warm furs. The breath rasped from her throat in pained gasps as she ran in great bounds across the hard rock of a frozen wasteland, her claws scrabbling for grip on hidden patches of ice.

The she-wolf knew she hadn't done anything wrong tonight, nobody had fallen victim to her sharp claws and ripping teeth, and yet the hunters had still come with hatred blazing in their eyes. On the open wasteland there was no-where to hide, the landscape made up only of black featureless piles of rock and small scrubby plants that desperatly struggled for life against the harsh icy wind howling across the land.

Only a wolf or a werewolf could survive in such an environment without shelter. The she-wolf's ears pricked up, listening intently to the war cries of the hunters behind her. Above her the moon's worried eye watched the running wolf below, her white fur gleaming and making her stand out against the snow, an easier target for the hunters. Nobody liked her kind, those cursed to become blood thirsty creatures at every full moon.

She hated being a werewolf. At some point she had been Lucy Sedgewell, a perfectly happy 19 year old who had a good future ahead of her. That had all gone down the drain when one night while walking along an allyway she had been atacked by a fierce creature who had left her for dead. Lucy had been dismissed from hospital after being told she was extremely lucky to be alive and had gone home none the wiser.

The next full moon she had gone through the horribly painful transformation into a rampaging wolf with an unsatible lust for blood and killing. Since then she'd been staying away from humans and living in the wilds, this way nobody was hurt. Lucy had dropped her name and now simply referred to herself as she-wolf. That however didn't stop the hunters from finding out what she was and coming after her.

A hissing whoosh caught the she-wolf's attention and she turned her head to search for the source of the sound. From the corner of her eye she spotted a spear heading in her direction and leaped to one side. She was too slow to stop it from gashing her deeply across the side, blood splattering on the white snow around her. She yelped aloud and stumbled, only just managing to stay on her paws. Behind her the hunters begin cheering and speed up, heartened by the fact their prey was wounded and would be slower as a result.

With desperate eyes the she-wolf cast about her and felt hope well up in her heart. Before her was a pile of jagged rocks and she veered towards them, thinking maybe she could find a cave or a hollow in which to shelter. On soft paws she ran at full tilt through the opening in the rocks and skidded to a halt. The rocks finished in a dead end!

Already the hunters were crowding through the gap the she-wolf had just entered through, the points of their spears held out before them. Any normal wolf in this situation would definatly be facing certain death with no way to escape but luckily the she-wolf was not your typical wolf. She was a werewolf and was gifted with a special talent like all her kind were, a talent she was going to have to put into action if she wanted to find a way out of this.

With a snarl on her muzzle the she-wolf faced the hunters, ears flat against her skull and teeth bared, and slammed her left front paw down hard. The earth where her paw touched it was rocked by great pulses of sound that sent the hunters flying off their feet into the rocks, the sound of splintering bones filling the air. The pulses spread out, affecting the land around her and causing the hunters that had remained outside the rocks to sink to the ground, their eyes wide and fearful. Calmly the she-wolf stepped over the bodies and carried on running. The hunters on horseback after seeing what had happened to their friends yelled in anger and set off in pursuit.

There was now an added sense of urgency to the chase. The she-wolf knew that if she couldn't out run the horses it would all be over, a situation amplified even more by the fact her pace had now slowed to a limping hobble, the wound on her side hampering her every movement. The rock beneath her gives way to soft sand and the she-wolf speeds up slightly able to smell the salt drifting on the breeze. She stumbles on the sand, there was no way she would be able to keep up this gruelling pace for much longer especially since the ground was rising steadily beneath her paws as it rose up to high chalk cliffs.

The horizon begins to brighten as the sun begins its long, laborious journey back into the land of the living and the she-wolf raised her muzzle to howl at the softening moon, knowing it would soon disappear completly. The icy cold wind bit into the she-wolf just like the fear biting into the she-wolf's heart.

There was no way she was going to make it in time. Eventually the she-wolf could go no more, she had run out of ground to run on. She skidded to an ungraceful halt and peered downward at the hungry sea that was tearing its teeth into the bottom of the cliff, frantically trying to eat them away. Reluctantly she spun to face the hunters head on. The cliff top was small, only just big enough for the she-wolf to turn round and face her pursuers.

The hunters reined in their horses and dismounted, distinctly more cautious now that their prey was cornered and was likely to strike out at them without warning. In shaking hands they held their spears, the fire hardened points levelled at the she-wolf before them. The she-wolf narrowed her eyes and once more slams her paw down onto the earth. Once again the effect is the same, the same pulse of sound and the ground rocking ith the force of it. Several hunters are flung backward, some hitting the ground and others plunging off the cliff into the heaving ocean far below, their mouths open in wordless screams.

Rearing up she slammed both front paws down and the remaining hunters are torn apart by a great wall of sound.

Then exhausted the she-wolf slumped down and rested her head on her paws. Before her nose is the bloodied, mangled body of the last hunter, not even recognisable as human anymore, those who had been so intent on killing her under the silvery light of the full moon.

The cliff top was often a place the she-wolf would come to relax, to forget about the beast hiding within her that emerged only when the moon was at its fullest. She watched with narrow yellow eyes as the sun's life giving rays slowly spread over the earth. Where the sunlight touched the she-wolf a transformation began to take place; fur retracting back to be replaced by smooth, pale skin as she became human once again.

For a moment she lay on the ground, shivering against the cold, before hesistantly she stood on wobbly, newly formed legs and inspected the damage inflicted by the hunters. The wound on her side was a deep one and would definatly need stitches before much longer. She turned her gaze towards the sea, a small smile on her face. She knew that somewhere out there was a land beyond the sea where she could finally be safe. She just had to find it.


End file.
